


Down In It

by Punk_Slime



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Shameless Smut, i'll add more when we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: Julian gets stranded in buttfuck nowhere. Hope his ride isn't a murderer or something.
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Jesus, if it hadn't been raining so hard he'd probably have a better chance of finding another ride. This rickety old gas station in the middle of miles of desert was as far as the last guy would take him. Then it started pouring. Lucky for Rat, he had company while he waited. An older man, oddly enough wearing clown makeup, owned the place and was more than happy to talk to him. Which honestly, was nice. Usually if the other person wasn't interested in taking Rat home they weren't interested in talking at all. This guy had plenty to say, and didn't really seem to have that kind of interest in him. Briefly, he thought about the oily feeling of paint smeared on his face and neck, and grimaced. That's as far as the thought went.

"Middle of the night, kid. I think you're gonna be here a while."

Sure seemed that way. Julian took another look out the window and sighed. Not that he saw much, aside from the faint glow from the lit sign outside. 

"Yeah.. You don't mind me waiting here, do you? I mean, I get it if you gotta go home. Not that I want to hoof it in this rain or anything but-"

"Ah shit, I'm not gonna kick you out in this, and I'm sure as hell not driving in it myself. We're both staying put for now," he snorted.

Spaulding. He told Rat his name was Spaulding. Matched the name on the sign outside. Probably wasn't his real name but hey. Rat went by... Rat. 

For a moment, he stared outside. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but he thought he could see headlights slowly coming into view. Faint. But he was sure there was something there. 

"So, if I bail you're just gonna stay here? I kinda feel bad."

"Oh please, I'm alone most days whether it's night or day, rain or shine. Don't know if you've taken a good look around yet, but there ain't shit out here. And anyway, that's if anyone shows up before sun-up. It's not lookin' so good as it stands."

"Psh, you're telling me you don't enjoy my company even a little bit?"

"I'm just sayin' I think I'll manage alright without your scrawny ass."

Julian chuckled and leaned back on his elbows on the front counter. God, he couldn't imagine being so isolated. Even when he was alone in brief intervals while he was awake he usually listened to music to fill the silence. There wasn't a whole hell of a lot for entertainment in the gas station as far as he could tell. Maybe a tv in the back? If there was, Spaulding seemed content in staying up front with him instead.

Now he could definitely see headlights approaching. The truck was practically pulling in before you could be absolutely sure though. 

"I'll be damned," Spaulding said, eyes locked on whoever was stepping out of the truck. His voice was lower. 

Julian looked at him briefly in confusion and then to the man walking leisurely despite the rain. Maybe that's why he was watching him so intently. It was a little weird. 

The man didn't even glance at Rat as he walked up to the counter. Spaulding didn't say anything, he just walked into the back. The stranger was tapping his fingers on the counter. His hair was long and stringy, nearly white. His cowboy hat was drenched, along with the tasseled jacket he was wearing. In the few moments he'd been standing there a small puddle from all the water he'd brought in had formed beneath him.

"Hey uh, I know it's real late, but you wouldn't be willing to give me a ride anywhere, would you?" Julian asked hopefully, flashing a genuine smile.

The man looked at him from the corner of his eye at first before clearing his throat. "Where do you need to be this time of night?"

"Nowhere special. I'll know it when I get there."

The man snorted. Spaulding still hadn't returned yet.

"You can come back with me, give you a bed for the night. If you've got nowhere else to be."

"For real? Yeah of course I'll take that!"

Silence. Deafening silence. Julian thought he was going to implode just waiting on someone to speak.

“Here, you grouchy fuck,” Spaulding dropped sizeable package on the counter, startling Julian into standing up straight. 

Still, no verbal response from the other guy. He just picked up the box and turned the other way. Rat just watched him walk off, until he stopped at the door.

“You comin’ or not?”

“Uh yeah! Of course-”

Spaulding grabbed Rat’s arm before he got too far.  
“You sure you wanna go off with this guy? In the middle of the night? In the middle of nowhere?”

Fair point. He shrugged. Not like he wasn’t already taking a chance hanging around this gas station with some other guy he didn’t know.

“I can handle him, I think,” Julian whispered, turning to grin at Spaulding.

He let go, didn’t push the subject any further than that. And just like that, Julian was trailing after some strange, damn-near albino man into the dead of night, in the pouring rain. The man waited for Rat to at least start walking after him before he walked out. That was as polite as it got though. He didn’t hold the door or walk him to the truck, though he waited to start the truck.

As Rat pulled himself up into the truck, he glanced back at Spaulding, who was still standing at the counter just watching. For a stranger, he was awful concerned about where exactly Rat was heading. The engine rumbled to life, and he looked forward through the windshield instead.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how far out is this place?”

“Why do you care if you’re just drifting?”

Julian shrugged. In all honesty he was just trying to make conversation. This guy didn’t seem like the talkative type. He looked Rat up and down before shifting into gear and driving out onto the road. No matter what he thought of the situation, Julian couldn’t help himself. The filter between his mouth and brain was a thin one.

“Can you at least tell me your name? I wanna know who I’m spending the night with.”

“Otis.”

“You live all on your own, Otis?”

“No. I live with my family.”

“Oh yeah? Got a big family?”

Otis didn’t look away from the road, but he audibly sighed. “You don’t stop, do you?”

“Ha, sorry. Just being friendly.”

No reply.

“Soooo… Why are you out so late?”

“Why, you a cop?”

Julian laughed, shaking his head.

“Just had to pick something up, ran late. You’re obviously not from around here, why are you out so late? Not at some dinky motel, somewhere safe?”

“Maybe I’m just looking for trouble”

Much to Rat’s surprise, Otis actually chuckled at this. A half-smile briefly graced his lips. It didn’t occur to Rat that maybe different ideas had crossed their minds at the mention of “trouble”.

“Hey, I mean… not to be too forward, but I’m gonna be out of your hair by tomorrow morning. You probably won’t ever see me again…”

“You askin’ me if I want to fuck you?”

“I wasn’t that blunt about it, but yeah that’s what I was getting to.”

Big shock. No immediate response. This time, Julian didn’t break the silence right away though. He knew he was already pushing his luck pretty hard. The rain hadn’t slowed down at all, they could barely see in front of them. At least it seemed like Otis was pretty confident they were going the right way. It probably helped that the road seemed to be a straight shot for miles upon miles.

“First guy that you bump into aside from that old pile of shit at the gas station, and you wanna fuck ‘em?”

“I’m just going with the flow. If my generous ride and host would accept boning as a payment, I’d be more than happy to repay him. If not, at least I’m gonna bounce first thing in the morning.”

“So you’re not a whore.”

“I’m not making money this way, no.”

“Just a bold slut,” he snickered to himself. “You’re a cute little thing, I’m not gonna turn down a free fuck.”

“Aww, you think I’m cute?” Rat batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips.

Slut. He hadn’t been called that one in a while. Then again, he hadn’t made too many stops recently, or made any advances on the last few people that had been kind enough to give him rides. From Otis though, he didn’t mind. At this point he was already getting himself excited thinking about what the night had in store. In his mind it was dirty talk, and this was a victory. His mind was busy enough, he allowed the rest of the drive to be mostly quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they pulled up to the house, Rat just stared with his hand on the door’s handle. Of course he didn’t expect much, way down dirt roads and past the last few glimpses of civilization. However… This house looked like it was barely standing up. There was junk everywhere. In the yard, on the porch, seemingly attached to the house.

“Come on, I’ll show you to the guest room.”

Be polite. Be gracious. Get some dick, maybe some sleep, and then get the hell out in the morning.

Otis was already getting out of the truck, the cardboard box tucked under one of his arms. Julian certainly didn’t want to be left alone in the dark, so he didn’t take long to get out and nearly tripped over his own feet trying to catch up to his host. The walk was unfortunately not short, and if they weren’t soaked before, they definitely were now. Beneath the two of them, the porch groaned and creaked. He was pretty sure it wasn’t going to last much longer. Otis didn’t seem quite as worried, as he took his time getting the front door open. The lights were still on, but it didn’t seem like anyone was still awake. Maybe he’d left them on for himself earlier? He shut the door behind Rat and gently put his hand on the small of his back, leading him to the stairs. He set the package down near the bottom of the steps and then brought his index finger up to his lips. Julian nodded, and cautiously started up the stairs with Otis very close behind him. Once they reached the top, Otis took the lead, holding Rat’s hand. The lights were off, and the hall seemed to eat up any light that had crept up the stairs. About half-way down the hallway they stopped, as a door creaked open. No light poured out, but Rat could just about make out that a blonde woman had stuck her head out. She was rubbing her eyes. 

“Otis? What time is it?”

“It’s late, go back to bed.”

“Who’s that you got with you?”

Julian swallowed the lump in his throat, but said nothing, and stayed behind Otis. It wasn’t too uncommon for him to be the unwanted visitor without him knowing. He prayed he wasn’t here as a homewrecker though. Considering he had nowhere else to go, a fight was the last thing he needed.

“I said go back to bed. Mind your goddamn business.”

By now his eyes had adjusted enough that he saw the woman stick her tongue at Otis out before retreating back into the room, closing the door behind her. Already he had so many questions, but he wasn’t about to open his mouth before they were behind closed doors. Finally, at the end of the hall, there was an open room complete with a shockingly clean bed and clear floor space. That was about it. Rat carefully closed the door behind them, making it a point not to make any noise. Otis lit a lantern and set it near the window.

“Soooo...?” Rat’s voice was hushed, but barely a whisper.

Otis was hanging his jacket and hat on the doorknob, seemingly disregarding Rat. He'd be patient as best as he could, but Rat was eager, and more so now with the build up. What had it been? Weeks now. He was squeezing his thighs together already. The preoccupied Otis was not as flustered, obviously.

"You gonna talk the whole time?" He asked, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll try to find a better use for my mouth," he teased, taking a seat on the bed.

"Touch yourself."

"What? Just me?"

"Mhm."

Beggars can't be choosers. Why argue? Putting on a show was plenty hot on its own. Keeping his eyes on Otis, he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down just enough so he could comfortably rub himself. Though his underwear were still up most of the way too, blocking the view.

"Take 'em off, tease. I'm not one to beg."

He decided to bite his tongue for the time being. Under different circumstances, he probably wouldn't have been so well behaved. His company didn't seem too patient either. Rat made it a point to maintain eye contact while he slid his bottoms down, which seemed to elicit at least some reaction from Otis. 

The space between them seemed to shrink slowly, but Rat kept the show going. Otis reached out to touch his face, his spindly fingers gliding down his cheek, stopping at his neck. His hand wrapped around his neck, and he squeezed gently at first to test the waters. Julian couldn’t help but moan, but he continued touching himself, now sliding a finger inside.

Their eyes locked, and he squeezed harder, effectively cutting off Julian’s air supply. Suddenly his fingers just weren’t doing the job, and it seemed like he was telegraphing that fairly well. Otis let go long enough to remove his shirt completely and sat next to Rat, before pulling him into his lap. As if by second nature, his left hand found its way back around Rat’s throat. His right hand dipped between his legs, grazing his inner thigh a few times first before settling on his slick cunt. Otis nestled his face in the crook of Rat’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“You’re already soaked.” He remarked, as deadpan as ever.

Shockingly, Julian was the one to stay quiet this time. Otis slid his index and middle finger along his opening a few times before dipping them both inside. When Julian tried to gasp, it was promptly caught in his throat, Otis’ grip tightening to an uncomfortable extent. Now that he couldn’t talk, Otis took advantage of the silence and began pumping his fingers into Rat at a relentless pace. 

“You were wet before you even started finger fucking yourself, weren’t you?”

His breath was hot against his skin, which only added to the mental overload Rat was experiencing. His legs were starting to shake and he gripped either of Otis’ legs in desperation. He was barely getting enough air to stay conscious and now that it was becoming more shallow, he felt himself fading. 

“Ah-ah, not yet.”

Otis’ fingers stopped, and he loosened his grip. Rat would have rather passed out. Before he could object, he was flat on his back, and Otis was standing next to the bed again. 

“You owe me, remember? You’re not getting off that easy.”


	4. Chapter 4

This part was always fun too. With lots of enthusiasm, Rat attempted to unbuckle Otis’ belt, but his hand was snatched away and held down against the bed. After a moment, he was finally released and Otis undid his own belt and unzipped his jeans. He seemed hesitant, or maybe he was just taking in the scene.

“Sure you don’t want my he-“

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Yessir,” Rat purred, more than happy to lay patiently on his back, hands at his sides.

Otis kept his jeans on, just unzipped, as he climbed into bed over top of Julian. He ran his hand from his hip up his side under his shirt. Rat took this as the signal to take his shirt off, and Otis didn’t stop him this time.

Once it had been discarded, Otis grabbed Julian’s waist and pulled him against his own groin. Julian’s collarbone was showered in sloppy kisses and bites varying in roughness. One of Otis’ large, calloused hands quickly covered Rat’s mouth, before all his gasping and yelping could get too loud. His free hand remained on Julian’s hip, his fingers digging into the flesh.

“You want me to fuck you? You fucking vagrant slut…”

Rat nodded eagerly. He could feel his wetness dripping down his thighs. The tent in Otis’ pants had become painfully obvious.

Otis hadn’t moved to look directly at him when he asked, he continued working at his neck. His hips had started to rock ever so slightly though, causing just enough friction between them to make Julian whine against his hand.

When he finally stopped teasing, Rat fought hard not to complain, afraid the attention might stop. Otis made quick work of pulling his pants down just below his hips, allowing his cock to spring free dramatically. Rat’s leg twitched as Otis pressed himself flush against him.

He held the base as he ran it over Rat’s pussy, taking extra care to coat it in his slick. The hand that remained on Rat’s hip moved quickly back to his throat and squeezed lightly.

“Ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

As he pushed in, he applied more pressure to his neck. Rat felt his eyes roll back in his skull. Otis kept that level of pressure as he found his rhythm. 

“Christ,” Rat cried, his back arching.

Otis’ grip tightened, causing Rat to fall silent. The frantic pace he adopted seemed to have little transition. He pounded into Rat mercilessly, his own eyes squeezing shut.

“Fuck. Fucking do it,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

He could already feel Rat’s legs tensing, twitching when he hit just the right spot. There was no way he could last like this. And no way he wasn’t going to do as he was told.

“Come on, boy,” he leaned down to whisper in his ear, hips still slamming against his own, “Cum all over my cock.”

From there, his vision went spotty. It was hard to say if it was because of his orgasm, or lack of oxygen. Probably a good mix of both. His entire body went taut before trembling.

When he could finally breathe again, it was because Otis had suddenly let go of him to stroke himself, finishing with a flourish. All over Rat’s stomach.

The two of them panted together at opposing beats, completely spent. Rat clung desperately to consciousness but he knew he’d be fading fast.

Otis tousled his hair once he caught his breath and stood from the bed. Rat watched quietly as he got dressed, and his eyes slowly slid shut.

When he woke up, the light pouring into the room was blinding. He shielded his eyes while they adjusted, and scanned the room. He was alone. Cleaned up, and partially clothed. Well, he had his boxers on. The scratchy blanket (he assumed they saved for guests) was pulled up to his chest.

“Hello?”

The house was totally quiet. He couldn’t even hear birds chirping outside. He propped himself up on his elbows, straining to listen. Nothing. Totally still.

Pulling the blanket off himself, he sat up fully. In the corner of the room, his clothes were sitting on a chair. Not folded or anything, just put up. Still nice he supposed.

He crossed the room to get dressed. After pulling his shirt over his head he approached one of the windows, peering curiously outside. It looked out into the backyard. Full of more junk, worse than the front of the house.

The door swung open behind him, causing him to jump. There Otis stood, hard to read as ever. 

“Morning,” Rat said, watching closely for a reaction.

“You got a ride?”

“Uh… I dunno, I was just gonna walk til I could flag someone down.”

“So you don’t.”

Rat furrowed his brow. 

“I mean not at this very second. It’s not a big deal.”

“I’ll take you into town.”

“What, no you don’t need to do that. You let me sleep here, that’s plenty of help.”

“There’s nothing out here. You ain’t gonna get picked up.”

They just stared at each other for what felt like a very, very long time. 

“Got your shit together?”

Rat was wearing everything he owned at the moment.

“Uh… yeah, I guess so.”

“Alright well let’s get a fuckin’ move on,” he sounded exasperated. 

He stepped aside and gestured for Rat to step into the hall with him. And he did, worried about wasting anymore of Otis’ apparently precious time. As they reached the bottom of the steps, the house still seemed empty. Rat chewed on their conversation in the truck last night. He’d said he had a big family. The blonde who’d caught them last night was nowhere to be seen.

Just as they reached the door, a voice stopped them.

“Otis?”

It was any older woman, another blonde. She was wearing what looked like a silk nightie. Her eyes were fixed on Rat, and he could feel his stomach sinking.

“Who’s your little friend?”

“Drifter, got stranded at Spaulding’s last night. I’m just takin’ him into town.”

She didn’t look convinced. After a moment of studying Rat, she finally smiled. 

“Well now Otis, don’t be rude. Why don’t you ask him to stay for breakfast?”

“Mama-,”

Her smile disappeared and she glared at Otis. He backed down instantly and sighed, before looking over at Rat. 

“Want to stay for breakfast?”

Rat smiled warmly to spite him. 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
